


To Bloom

by PoeticDolence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, Cannibalism, Child Soldiers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Graphic Description, Growing Up Together, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Illnesses, Konoha twelve in addition to Karin-centered, Life is hard, Mental Health Issues, Muteness, Nohara Rin Lives, Paranoia, Protective Siblings, Team as Family, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, helping eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticDolence/pseuds/PoeticDolence
Summary: “—No.. Life's never about the dream, life's always been about the journey you go through to get to that dream.. The people you meet in that journey, those who stay along it with you, every little and big lesson you learn, the bumps and the holes life throws your way, the blessings.. The curses.. The beauty and the ugliness and the grace and the cruelty and-... And to bloom, to live, you'll have to fi-”“what if you.. don't have a dream..? Does that mean you can't bloom.. You.. Can't live..?”A dainty smile pulled at his lips, “Dream is just a word, my friend. There's always something to live for, call it whatever you call it, but as I was about to say, you'll just have to find it, first.. to open your eyes, and see it..”“.. Do you.. really think.. I could ever find it..?”His eyelids fell closed softly, “Just open your eyes and look around, darling..”in which thirteen children deemed as the souls in the cursed shoes find their road through life the hard way, together they bloom throughout the journey of bumps and rocks into what life would scar them into..
Relationships: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Yuuhi Kurenai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji & Maito Gai | Might Guy & Rock Lee & Tenten, Sarutobi Asuma & Dai-jippan | Team 10
Kudos: 7





	To Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> _**Warning:**_  
>  —Please read the tags and the notes before reading any chapter. This fanfiction will include very possibly triggering subjects, so take caution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one sole choice to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _—Prologue—_

_“We'll make history.”_

* * *

It may sound thespian and melodramatic, oh-so histrionic, but really- To be or not to be was precisely never their choice.

They could lose their names, their identities, their homes, their countries and their sanity, but they'll always be left with one last thing; one last rule which will always be engraved into their psyche, and it's that—

 _Death is never an_ _option_.

Come what may, but death has always been and will always be an inevitable fate. Be the mightiest, call yourself immortal and invincible, either your prime will dwindle and you'll rot to your demise, or will come the mightier that will make you bite the dust.

And the more beneficial, the more _valuable_ you are to your village, the more your existence from it's lack is actually a concern for them, the less your death is a choice.

Death is an inevitable fate, but never had it been an option, _never would it be a choice._

_“–Live, fight and survive. But neither is this one a choice, that's a command.”_

They're wolves among their kind, wolves seizing knives. 

_“Once you graduate and become a prober shinobi of Konohagaure, once you've became apart of the system, you will no longer have the selection of quitting”_ They say to the six year old shinobi trainees _“And shinobi should not expect death when they commit disobedience, as that will be leniency, and leniency doesn't come with being Shinobi”_ and only do those children understand when it's way behind the time to look back.

But if that's what they say to the young trainees of the shinobi academy, what do they say to the children that had no choose or way out of the road they will cross?

The children who were implanted in the system to serve and carry it on? 

The children of _root_ , or the _solarians,_ or _the experimented children_ that were regarded as _lab rats_ while mere newborns?

Well, nothing.

They say nothing.

Because, really, what do you tell a bunch of children deemed as those in the shuned cursed shoes for something they didn't and wouldn't have ever thought to choose?

Nothing.

_“Ignorance sprouts fear, fear is the root of hatred._

_“And have they always feared what we can do, as they're ignorant enough to see the horror inside us, the horror they made us into as who we are.”_

Because when no words can give back what one lost or even never had, when no words give a life to a child that they'd give all they could to live, to stay in silence is always for the the good, To mute those words of pitiful sympathy, to avert those eyes staring at them like a porcelain ragdoll about to crumble.

And when you're extraordinary among the hysterically terror-stricken mankind, Your chances too choose are very ceased, and you only have two choices to choose one from.

_“There are always two kinds of them, the ones who persevere to live, seeking any sense of ordinance and normality, hoping to see the sun at the end of their journey– standing as the men their road scarred them into, the murk that's earth they rooted from left behind. Those are the ones we call delusional, as none of them breathed long enough to live up to their hopes. Then there are those, the ones who fade into the concepts humanity fabricated for themselves, the unsettlingly royal personality lacking psychopaths,the obedient ones, and those are our favouri-”_

And with a heartbeat like a war drum, the thirteen of them stand.

_Follows them wonders, if they'll be any different, the gazes, the words, the whispers-_

And with sun-glazed skin, bloody blade sharp eyes, fists painfully clenched, knuckles chalk white, inflamed the roar of the throng— _And their journey begins._

* * *

**—Konoha's thirteen Solarians.**

_**—Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**  
** _

_**—Yuki Sakura** _

_**  
** _

_**—Uchiha Sasuke** _

_**  
** _

_**—Hyuuga Hinata** _

_**  
** _

**_—Inuzuka Kiba_ **

**_—Aburame Shino_ **

**_—Hyuuga Neji_ **

**_  
_ **

**_—Rock Lee_ **

**_—Fumitaka Tenten_ **

**_  
_ **

**_—Uzumaki Karin_ **

**_  
_ **

**_—Akimichi Choji_ **

**__ **

_**—Nara Shikamaru** _

_**—Yamanaka Ino** _

__

_**“And all of us are bound to wither, but together, we'll bloom”** _

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very unusual to create moldboards for fanfictions, especially on sites like AO3 and FF.net and so— this isn't wattpad, but those were created _when_ this was going to be posted on wattpad. And so instead of deleting them off my device and letting all my efforts on them go to waste, here they are! Each moodboard has a spark of it's prespictive character (Appearance, personality, abilities, something important about their lives..) and it will get clearer by the chapters. I'm halfway done with the first chapter!
> 
> —Tokyo


End file.
